Metallicdramon
Metallicdramon= Metallicdramon is a Digimon that flies at the highest altitudes of the Digital World at the speed of light, even other flying Digimon cannot catch sight of it. According to one theory, it is said that if Metallicdramon flaps its wings from high in the sky, mysterious particles will be scattered that preserve the harmony of the Digital World. It seems that when Metallicdramon reduces its altitude so that it is visible, it is a sign that something is about to happen. |-|Jazarichmon= A Digimon that flies at the speed of sound, and has been specialized for aerial battles. Dogfights are its specialty, and the number of enemies it has fought and shot down is immeasurable. It is considered to be top class in the Digital World when it comes to aerial combat matches, and is said to compare favorably with Wingdramon. Thanks to its legs, it can fly unhindered at sonic speeds even when doing low passes or flying in areas with many obstacles.. |-|Jazardmon= A Digimon whose form combines the data of both a dragon and a fighter. In addition to being able to fly at high speed, it is also capable of vertical take-off and landing, as well as hovering thanks to its legs. It is a bit of an oddball in that its hobby is performing reconnaissance, so it will always have a good grasp of what is going on in its surroundings. It possesses night vision, thermal, ultrasound and other capabilities, and thus it is impossible to approach it without being noticed. |-|Jazamon= A Machine Digimon shaped like a bird. Although it is capable of gliding from high places using its wings, it is unable to uplift itself by flapping them. As it is quite timid and very cautious, it is wary of objects that move in its surroundings regardless of whether it is day or night. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: Jazamon | Jazardmon | Jazarichmon | Metallicdramon Origin: Digimon Linkz Gender: Genderless Age: Varies among the species Classification: Rookie level Data Attribute Bird Dragon Digimon | Champion-Ultimate Data Attribute Machine Dragon Digimon | Mega level Data Attribute Sky Dragon Digimon Powers and Abilities: Jazamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight. |-|Jazardmon= All previous abilities, Energy Manipulation, Firearm Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Via Night vision, Thermal and Ultrasound). |-|Jazarichmon= All previous abilities |-|Metallicdramon= All previous abilities, Possible Empathic Manipulation (The particles that it releases from it's wings can preserve harmony in the Digital World). Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should scale to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Equal to if not superior to Folder Continent Meramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Performed this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) | Galaxy level (Should be far superior to Vademon who could create and maintain a larger than Galaxy Sized dimension with his very existence and compress in into a mountain. Should be superior to Adventure Ultimates who still find Mega level Digimon to be a threat. Should be on par with Etemon who could survive and absorb a black hole large enough to easily swallow the Milky Way in order to become MetalEtemon). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) | Lightspeed (Moves at the speed of light. Should be comparable in speed to Rapidmon) with FTL reactions (Far superior to Ultimate level Digimon). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Likely Very High Range: Melee Range, A few meters with Projectiles, At least Planetary with its particles. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Varies among the species Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jazamon= *'Kokon Pick:' Pecks with its hard beak. |-|Jazardmon= *'Laser Eye:' Shoots lasers from its eyes. *'Sonic Vulcan:' Fires high-speed machine guns from its shoulders. |-|Jazarichmon= *'Messer Spiral:' Charges while spinning at high speed. *'N.S.B.M:' Counterattacks with the laser on its tail, even if it is taken down from behind. |-|Metallicdramon= *'Laser Cannon:' Annihilates things in a straight line with a powerful beam that it accumulates in the laser gun on its tail. The light that is emitted the moment this technique is invoked can be seen even from places 10 km away, and those who have witnessed it directly at close range are blinded by its overwhelming radiance. *'Laser Saber:' Sets the laser on its tail to being a sword, then charges and slashes with it at high speed. Key: Jazamon | Jazardmon | Jazarichmon | Metallicdramon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Birds Category:Machines Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gun Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Purification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3